The present disclosure generally relates to anchoring pins for matting and geotextile materials and more particularly to a unique anchoring pin insertion unit.
It is becoming common practice to lay erosion control materials, such as, for example, matting or geotextile materials fabric, over grass seedlings or sod, particularly on sloping ground bordering roads and highway interchanges. Anywhere that water is expected to form a stream, such erosion control can be, and currently is being, practiced. Such waterways can be natural or man-made. Regardless of the formation of the waterway, erosion control dictates that a bed of grass be installed in the portion of the waterway where water is carried.
In other instances, mulch netting can be positioned over a bed of mulch to hold the mulch in place. Such netting is required, then, to be held in position such as, for example, by anchoring pins.
In practice, the anchoring pins can be driven into the ground using a hammer. This is a laborious task requiring the worker to be on hands and knees. Alternatively, a hand-operable device for inserting the anchoring pins while the worker remains standing can be used, such as, for example, typified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,456. A major drawback to such devices is the ability of the worker to mate the anchoring pin or staple with the device in such a manner that the worker can remain standing and in easy fashion so that the productivity of the worker does not suffer.
Of more recent vintage is the growing of sod using a plastic webbing laid over the ground before the grass seed germinates. Such sod growing technique permits thinner layers of sod to be harvested in rolls, rather than squares, as has typically been the practice. Such rolls of sod can be held to the ground, especially on hillsides, using the same pinning technique as has been common in waterway construction.
It is to a device that can be used to pin insertion in the field that the present disclosure is addressed.